


Just the Grey

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 129: Something Old.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Just the Grey

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 129: Something Old.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Just the Grey

~

“Godric!” 

“What?” Scorpius appeared at the bathroom door. “You okay?”

“No! Look!” James pointed to his head. “It’s terrible!”

Scorpius frowned. “Your hair? It’s looked like that as long as I’ve known you.” 

“It’s _grey_!” James tugged emphatically at a strand. “I’m old!” 

Scorpius bit his lip. “James, darling, we’re _all_ getting old.” 

James snorted. “Theoretically, although _you_ still look twenty. Haven’t you seen how people look at me when we’re together?”

“Because you’re James Sirius Potter and you’re gorgeous?” 

“Because they think I’m robbing the cradle!” 

“Rubbish.” 

James peered into the mirror. “Merlin! Is that a wrinkle?” 

Scorpius sighed. 

~

The following day, Scorpius found James rubbing something into his hair. “What in Salazar’s name are you doing?” 

James grinned. “Did you know Muggles have magic hair dye that covers just the grey?” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “And it works?” 

“We’ll see in a minute!” 

Scorpius sighed. “You do realise I don’t care if you’ve grey hair, right?” 

“I know, but I want to look as young as I can.” James smirked. “If this works, people may think _you’re_ the old one.”

Scorpius snorted. “You’re mad.” 

“We’ll see.” 

Shaking his head, Scorpius left him, groaning when James screamed minutes later. 

~

“It’s all grey!”

Scorpius tilted his head. “Yep.” 

“Why?!” 

Scorpius picked up the Muggle hair dye box. “This says it covers only the grey hairs, restoring them to their original colour.” He snorted. “Clearly they lied.” 

“Fuck! I look even older now!” 

Scorpius sighed. “It’s Muggle and you’re a wizard and their stuff doesn’t always work on us. Why did you buy a Muggle product anyway?” 

“I didn’t want anyone in the magical world knowing I’m old enough to go grey!” 

Scorpius bit his lip. “Well, if it’s any comfort, at least you look…distinguished?”

James’ hex _almost_ hit him.

~

“Is it safe?” Scorpius whispered, hovering at the bedroom door.

James, lying flat on the bed, his arm across his face, sighed. “Yeah.” 

Scorpius disrobed, sliding into bed. “I’m sorry I laughed earlier.” 

“It’s fine.” James shifted, looking at him. “I deserved it.” 

Scorpius leaned in, kissing him. “Have you tried charming your hair back to its regular colour?” 

James nodded. “Yes. As you see, it didn’t work. I’m stuck looking like this until it grows out.” 

“Well,” murmured Scorpius, “it could be a good thing.” 

“How?” 

Scorpius grinned. “Now I know how you’ll look when you really _are_ old.” 

~


End file.
